Child of God and Child of Love
by Chocolate4ever
Summary: FemRyo goes to Rikkadai and meets new and old friends. But they say the sun is always shines first and here comes the rain (her past) and what comes after the rain? A rainbow and who is this rainbow? Well read this story to find out! Pairings: FemRyo and Yukimura
1. Echizen Aiko

**Konnichiwa!**

**New author here~ **

**So please bear with my grammar and spelling, I'm not that experienced author but hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

"WHAT?" a shout was heard from the Echizen manor house was heard. The girl who shouted was panting heavily. She just heard her father said that they're gonna move to Japan. Her hazel eyes were burning from anger, she wanted to kill her father for announcing that they're gonna move in the next three days. She was trembling from anger, "Oyagi we can't leave onee-chan!" Echizen Aiko debated. "Aiko" her mother said, Aiko look straight into her mother's eyes and she knows she can't win against her; especially her mother is a lawyer, a good lawyer to be exact.

Her shoulders dropped as she walks up to her room. "She still blames herself" Echizen Nanjiro said to his wife who was watching their daughter's retreating figure. "I know, I know" Rinko said in sad voice, they can't take it watching their daughter acting like that again. Meanwhile Ryoga went to Aiko's room seeing she was packing. "Chibusuke" he said voice full of worry. Ryoga was clearly worried at the 14 year old girl. "Me too, I don't wanna leave Aika-chan but is it time for us to move one, for you to move on" Ryoga said sitting on Aiko's bed. "I… don't want to leave onee-chan, I admit I really need to move on it's been three years since she… the accident" Aiko said her hazel eyes were filled with tears she was holding back a while ago. Ryoga's eyes soften he quickly hugged the younger girl, "It's alright to cry chibusuke"

* * *

"Hey Bunta, why so happy today?" Niou asked his team mate. The Rikkadai regulars were walking home together just what they usually do, and they also noticed a certain red head guy was grinning ear to ear. "Ah because a good friend of mine from America will be living here from now on" Bunta explained smiling. "A girl senpai?" Kirihara asked snickering. "Yep, but she is tomboyish" Bunta said chuckling. "Now thinking Bunta has a girlfriend" Yaggyu grunted. "Her? As a girlfriend? Never" Bunta said angrily. Yukimura chuckled, "From your story awhile ago she is a tennis player right?" the captain asked. Bunta nodded. "She is a demon on the court she even has the title of the 'Ice Empress'" Bunta shivered at the thought remembering the last time he played with Aiko. The others saw the twisted face Bunta has and they immediately thought this 'Ice Empress' was good.

"And if any of us dated her, we need to face a samurai, orange-freak and a Himalayan Cat" Bunta said to the others knowing them, if they saw Aiko they wouldn't believe she is tomboyish. The rest of them gulp except, the three demons. "Why is there a cat senpai?" Kirihara asked. "Oh her cat is very protective of his mistress" Bunta explained. Remembering every time when Ryoga teases Aiko Karupin will always make him suffer and vice versa.

* * *

The next day… The Echizen family arrived after their long flight, they were supposed to stay at Tokyo but due to some problems they ended up in a house in Kanagawa and enrolled Aiko in Rikkadai. They started unpacking as soon as they arrived at the house or to be specific a manor. There was tennis court at the back, much to the pleasure of Nanjiro, Ryoga and Aiko, well just a little for Aiko. After the whole family unpacked and fixed their things, they decided to do what-ever they plan. For Aiko she decided to walk around Kanagawa and for her not to be lost Rinko forced Ryoga to come with her. And that's how the siblings ended up in front of a tennis competition.

"Why do you have to be with me aniki?" Aiko asked annoyed. "Well you're still a little girl chibusuke" Ryoga said. "I'm not a little girl" then it hit her, he didn't meant by age but by height. She suddenly twitch, she hated to be called small, little, midget or what-ever words that has the same meaning of small. But it was true; Aiko only reaches Ryoga's shoulder which causes her to be more annoyed. They've been watching matches for an hour, "Hey chibusuke I'm gonna buy us a drink. I'm getting quite thirsty. "Hai!" Aiko nodded walking to the next court and there she bumped into someone.

"Itai" she winced, she falls flat on the ground and her right wrist started to ache. "Are you okay?" a gentle voice asked her, and when she opened her eyes she saw a guy, maybe older than her by a few years. "Ah hai" she answered standing up while dusting her clothes. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking at my way" the guy apologized. Aiko shook her head, she might be cold to some people but when she knows when she's at fault she becomes warm. "I should be the one apologizing" Aiko said her head low. Then she heard the guy chuckle, "Then we're okay" he said.

The two of them turned their attention to the court. After few observations, Aiko frowned and the guy quickly notices it. "What's wrong?" he asked. "That guy, if he wants to win he needs to add more power to his play style. Speed alone can't be a trump card against an opponent like the one he is facing. The older guy face beamed, "You know a lot about tennis" he complimented. Aiko laughed, the laugh only her family and close friends here. "You too" she said smiling. "Echizen Aiko" she introduced herself. "Yukimura Seichi" he said.

"Chibusuke!" a yell was heard that cause Aiko to twitch. "Aniki" she growled under her breath noticing the ponta he was holding both orange flavor. For sure his brother was an orange freak. "Why did you buy orange aniki?" Aiko asked growling. "What you don't like it more for me then" he said drinking the juice. Aiko kicked her brother's leg. "Itai, chibusuke why did you hit me?" Ryoga asked but a chuckle interrupted Aiko. "Ne chibusuke who's he?" Ryoga asked pointing to Yukimura. "Ah Yukimura-san my brother, Aniki Yukimura-san" Aiko introduced the two. Yukimura smiled at Ryoga who returned with a nod. The three of them continued to watch the match on going.

"Che, chibusuke do you think they can last against you and me?" Ryoga asked. "Hmm... no" Aiko said shaking her head. Yukimura smiled at the sibling's confidence. "I've been yearning for a tennis match since we arrived chibusuke" Ryoga complained stretching his arms. "Then go home and have a match with oyagi" Aiko grunted. "Heh? A match against him? Even with the three of us we still can't beat him and heck he even plays with his eyes closed." Ryoga wailed. 'Three against one with handicap?' Yukimura thought. When Ryoga noticed the sun setting, "Ne Yukimura-san we need to go home if we don't want our okaa-san to shout at us" Ryoga said rubbing the back of his neck. "What do you mean by us? It's just you" Aiko said and turned to Yukimura, "Nice meeting you Yukimura-san, hope to see you again!" Aiko bowed. "Me too Echizen-chan" he said before bidding the two good-bye.

* * *

**Aiko: Child of Love**

**So what do you think? Leave you reviews please! And stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Rikkadai

**Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis**

* * *

A sunny morning was the weather forecast by some weather forecaster in the television. Ryoga and Nanjiro were watching much to the latter's annoyance for he would rather read those 'literature books' he has than watch some news. Meanwhile Nanako and Rinko were already preparing breakfast and Ryoga's and Aiko's bentos. And where is the empress you say? Asleep like sleeping beauty in her room.

"Ryoga?" Rinko said from the kitchen, "Ne okaa-san" Ryoga said darting off to his sister's room. He opened the door, and saw his baby sister sleeping peacefully with her cat, Karupin. Ryoga took a deep breath, "CHIBUSUKE WAKE UP!" Ryoga shouted from the top of his lungs causing the girl to fall butt first from her bed. "Aniki no need to shout" Aiko said sarcastically, standing up. "You need to dress up now chibusuke" Ryoga said in a matter of a fact tone. "How can I change when you're here aniki" Aiko said pushing the latter out her room.

"Success!" He said with a relief going down stairs. Nanjiro was already eating, Rinko was preparing coffee and Nanako-chan was finishing Aiko's bento. "She's already awake?" Nanako asked surprised. Usually it would take ten to fifteen minutes to wake up the youngest, thirty minutes if that's her day.

After the morning routine, a sleepy Echizen Aiko went down wearing Rikkadai's uniform, though you can notice she didn't finish putting her socks that reaches her knee, was now reaching her ankle. "Aiko sleepy to put your socks?" Nanjiro snickered at their daughter. Aiko just grunted, when most girls pout hearing that kind of comment. Aiko eyed the American Style breakfast in front of her, "Okaa-san you know I don't like American food" Aiko whined, how ironic since she lived in America for 14 years of her life.

"Oh I heard Aiko-chan that Marui-kun studies in Rikkadai" Aiko stopped eating her toast to listen at her mother but continued. "Well I hope Marui-kun isn't still a candy boy" Ryoga whispered under his breath.

* * *

The Rikkadai tennis team was walking to school together when Marui sneezed, "Catching a cold Marui?" Yukimura said eyeing the red headed boy. "No, it seems like someone was talking about him" Niou said. "A person talking about Marui 89%" the data master of Rikkadai said. Jackal and Kirihara laugh at Yanagi's data. Yagyu smirked, and Sanada was being Sanada as always.

Arriving at Rikkadai they earned, whispers and mumbles, of course their usual fan clubs was present. "Oh they're so handsome" "Oh I want to marry one of them" "They're so good in tennis" "Oh Marui-sama I'll bake you thousands cakes just be my boyfriend" "Yanagi-sama I'll give you the best data" and some weird comments from people.

Aiko was walking, not running even if she was late. First day of school and heck she was late, but the girl doesn't care, she needed to talk to principal at exactly 8 and it was now 7: 30. 'Well this should be a good warm up' she said before making sure her back pack was secure on her back and she sprinted off to Rikkadai, being a tennis player and the fastest among the family, beating Nanjiro she arrived at record time. But she noticed her skirt was a little crumpled but she just shook that thought away.

She started looking for the principal's office. She was amazed by the school's facilities as expected from Rikkadai. Many boys turned their attention to the new girl, and you know what would happen they started going crazy about this girl. Aiko's hair was reaching her shoulder and not even bothering to tie it. Her hazel eyes seems to hypnotize people especially boys, her porcelain skin add up to the fact and being a Takeuchi, the family known about their beauty and brains.

Oh how Aiko wish that her middle name wouldn't be known or it is end of the world for her, hiding herself from being the Takeuchi heir from the public is already hard. Busy with her thoughts she bumped to someone but before she would make an impact she felt an arm grab her. She looks at her knight and shining armor and saw Yukimura. "Yukimura-san" Aiko said surprised. "Echizen-chan nice seeing you here" he greeted with his eternal smile. Aiko nodded, she seems to be looking for something and Yukimura noticed it. "Need help?" he asked the girl, they're lucky that the two of them were alone or else….

Aiko nodded, "I need to go to the principal's office" she said hiding her embarrassment. Yukimura chuckled, "It's not funny! I'm new here you know!" she said rolling her eyes. "This way Echizen-chan" Yukimura said in a teasing tone. Aiko walked ahead Yukimura, another reason to be in a bad mood.

* * *

Lunch Time….

Under the cherry blossom tree you can see the 8 regulars of Rikkadai Tennis Club eating happily their lunches. "Minna have you heard about the freshmen girl?" Yanagi asked data as always. "Oh the pretty freshmen girl" Jackal said nodding his head, he and Kirihara heard about the freshmen girl causing ruckus from guys. "Is she that pretty?" Yagyu asked. "Hm… from what I heard she is" Kirihara said. The others were curious about the new school's muse when they heard a scream. "AHHHH!" Echizen Aiko shouted, although with her speed she still can't hide from her fan boys. Just then she noticed the red headed guy to familiar for her. "Bunta!" she shouted hiding behind Marui's back causing confuse faces from the others. "Gone?" she asked Marui. "Yes Aiko-chan" Marui snickered. Aiko grunted and sit on an available seat, catching her breath. "Nice seeing you again Echizen-chan" Yukimura greeted the panting girl. "Oh Yukimura-san" she said.

"Eh you know bouchou?" Marui asked. "Yes I know him" she said rolling her eyes. "So you're the freshmen muse?" Kirihara asked. Aiko twitched; "Who the heck thought of that title?" she asked them. All of them shrug not knowing who named her. "You still prefer to be cold empress eh?" Marui said glancing at the fuming girl. "And you're still a candy obsessed lover" Aiko snorted back. The others laugh except for Sanada who just smiled. "By the way who are they?" she said pointing to the others. "I only know Yukimura-san" she said crossing her arms. "Oh that is Jackal, Niou, Yagyu, Kirihara, Sanada, and Yanagi" Marui finished. "And this is Echizen Aiko also known as 'Ice Empress of America'" Marui said finishing off the introductions.

All of them became close instantly finding Aiko's coldness was just for show and she wasn't really cold. She's nice and she became friends with the others. "So what's sports do you play Aiko-chan?" Kirihara asked. "Hm… Tennis and some sort" Aiko said remembering the thing her mother asked to give to her new friends, if she has new friends and certainly here they are. "Ne Marui-senpai is she good?" Kirihara bounced from his seat. Marui shivered, he remembers the last time Aiko played with him right handed let me repeat **right handed**. Aiko laugh, "Still can't forget the lost eh B-U-N-T-A" she teased her childhood friend. Marui grunted, "Well I trained hard Aiko, I might be even better than you know". Aiko raised her brow, and Marui back off, he clearly knows what that means 'Don't mess with the Takeuchi heiress, if you want to live longer'.

* * *

After Classes

Rikkadai Tennis Courts

You can see Kirihara, Niou, Yagyu, Marui and Jackal running laps. They were noisy awhile ago so Yukimura punish them, and now let's look at the side lines and we can see a green haired beauty watching the tennis team, hands planted down on her hips.

"Oh Aiko-chan" Yanagi welcomed Aiko. "Nice seeing you again Yanagi-senpai" Aiko bowed, when someone shouted her name. "Aiko-chan, let's play a match now!" Marui shouted. "I-is that even allowed?" Aiko asked although she has been twitching to play. "Yes Echizen-chan" Yukimura said the jersey jacket draped on his shoulders. Aiko laughed, "Don't mind if I do" she said grabbing her blue tennis racquet.

* * *

Niou was gaping; Kirihara's and Jackal's eyes were wide as saucers, Yagyu was twitching, Yanagi was writing some data, Yukimura was chuckling and Sanada was surprised, they watched the 15 minutes match between Aiko and Marui. And was utterly surprised about the result, 6-3, Marui was panting like he jumped to the pool and Aiko still wearing her uniform never broke a sweat.

"Well you're good Marui but not good enough" Aiko said with her signature smirk. "Oh come on, you can give me a handicap" Marui joked, but Aiko raised her right hand, "Been using this" she said like a matter of a fact. Marui snickered, "You never change" he said shaking his head. "Bouchou! I want to play with her can I?" Kirihara asked Yukimura. "Ne, Aiko do you want to be regular?" Yagyu asked, "Isn't it obvious? I want to!" she said beaming.

"She can't live without playing tennis" Marui said standing beside his best friend Jackal. "How about if she beat Kirihara she'll be a regular?" Yukimura said. "Sure! Sure! I'll beat Kirihara-senpai!" she said literary bouncing up and down on the court.

* * *

"One set match, the demon versus the ice princess" Marui said for he was the referee. "Ice princess?" Yagyu asked, "That's what most students call her" Niou answered. "Ice princess to serve!" Aiko bounced the ball, racquet on the right hand, and served, Kirihara was about to return it when it bounce towards his face. "Twist serve?" Jackal asked, "A polish one indeed" Yanagi said while writing down the data in his notebook.

"5-3 favor of the ice princess" Marui said, "Is she gonna be alright?" Jackal asked, "I don't know, Devil Akaya should be out now" Niou said. "Are you sure?" Yukimura asked. But nothing happened Devil Akaya never comes out. The game ended 6-4, a good match, "Welcome aboard Aiko-chan" Kirihara said ruffling Aiko-hair. "Arigatou" Aiko thanked with a smile and soon the other regulars congratulated their new regular.

"So let's go home!" Niou announced waiting for everyone, "Should I walk you home Aiko-chan?" Marui asked the youngest. "Why would you walk me home? Even though your house is near, I don't want to" Aiko said crossing her arms. "Then what would I explain Nanjiro-san?" he asked, "Nanjiro? I think I heard of that name" Yagyu said in deep thoughts. "Samurai Nanjiro, the legendary tennis player" Yanagi said. "Are you related to him Aiko-chan?" Kirihara asked; he has been a fan of Samurai Nanjiro. "He is my baka oyagi" she said. "WHAT? HE IS YOUR DAD?" Kirihara and Niou exclaimed, "Her last name is Echizen" Sanada said. "But oyagi isn't home now; he and okaa-san went to meet some business people" Aiko said shrugging. "So only Echizen-kun is there?" Yukimura asked, "Hmm… knowing him, yes" Aiko answered Yukimura.

So after some time the whole regulars decided to walk Aiko home, "Aniki?" she said entering the house, the regulars behind her. "Why don't you make yourselves home while I change" Aiko said to them. "AH!" Kirihara shouted eyeing the Himalayan cat in front of him. "Oh Karupin you're so big now, Aiko-chan sure take care of you after all this years" Marui said grabbing Karupin who jumped to Yukimura's lap. "Whose cat is that senpai?" Kirihara asked while playing with Karupin, "Aiko-chan's" he said. Yagyu, Niou and Kirihara were trying to pry the cat from Yukimura's lap but Karupin settled herself on Yukimura's lap finding comfort to the guy's lap.

"Karupin?" Aiko went down stairs dressed in an orange shirt and black shorts. "Meow!" Karupin jumped off Yukimura and ran to his mistress. "Ne Karupin where is aniki?" Aiko asked tilting her head, whilst Karupin pointed with her paw the refrigerator. "Smart cat" Yanagi commented. Aiko walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the letter on it.

_Chibusuke!_

_ I'm just going somewhere and will not be back until 8 okay? So don't worry about me, I know you're worrying about me. BTW I left some food in the fridge just heat it up! _

_Ryoga_

_P.S._

_ BTW I left some milk to help you grow XDDD_

Aiko twitched at the letter grunting towards her senpais. "Why such in a bad mood?" Niou asked eyeing the fuming girl. "That stupid brother of mine" Aiko said gripping on the paper. Marui chuckled, "Oh he left you some milk eh?" again Aiko twitch angrily, "Oh don't tease me you Bunta!" Aiko said, making the others understand her, causing them to laugh even the stoic Sanada chuckled a little.

* * *

**Okay, please leave your reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. BC Apple

Aiko started serving them with tea and cookies, which her mother left her, the regulars were looking at some frames when Kirihara noticed something, "Aiko-chan who is the girl in the picture with you?" Kirihara asked, "She looks exactly like you" Niou commented, "Is she your twin?" Jackal asked breaking the ice. Sanada, Yukimura, Yanagi and Marui noticed the darkened expression of the girl. It seems like minutes have passed when Aiko answered, "Hai she is my twin sister" she said playing with her fingers. "Where is she?" Yagyu asked oblivious, the three demons already knew when they saw the darkened expression of the girl, Aiko opened her mouth when Marui caught her off. "Aika-chan… is uhm…" Marui said finding the right words, "Onee-chan is already dead" Aiko said looking up with sad eyes. "G-Gomen" Kirihara said while the others look at her. "It's fine, it's been three years since onee-chan left" she explained. Yukimura patted the girl's head, a sign of comfort, Niou, Marui and Kirihara smiled mischievously when…3…2….1….

The door flung open,

"CHIBUSUKE!" Ryoga said, noticing the other occupants of the room. "Ne chibusuke who are they?" he asked grinning from ear to ear. "Baka aniki can't you tell? Since you're slow they're my team mates" she said rolling her eyes. "What did you said chibusuke?" Ryoga asked and notices a red headed guy, "Oh candy boy still the same eh?" he said earning chuckles from the others. "My name is not candy boy Ryoga-san!" Marui said chewing on his bubble gum. "Nice seeing you Yukimura-kun" he said eyeing the bouchou of the team. The others started introducing themselves, "Okay I'll make this clear lay a hand on **my **chibusuke, you're all gonna suffer" Ryoga said with a cheeky grin. "ANIKI!" Aiko shouted.

* * *

The next day…

When Aiko was about to live the house, she saw a spider haired guy and a red headed guy. "What are you doing here?" Aiko asked eyeing the two of them. "Walking you to school" Kirihara said putting an arm on Aiko's shoulder. "Yep and now let's go" Marui said darting off with the two. The trio gathered some attention for Marui was popular among girls, Aiko was popular among boys and Kirihara uhm… let's say he is popular in some way.

"Oh there they are" Niou said pointing to the direction where the trio was, "Hmm… Aiko-chan seems to have a large fan club" Jackal said noticing the guys who just have nose bleeds when their kouhai pass. "Ohayo!" Kirihara greeted. "Ohayo" Marui and Aiko greeted too, which the others return with a nod. They have morning training, so they all darted to the court before Yukimura assigned them with laps. "I heard we have a new student coach from Mura" Niou said, while taking a break with the others. "A student coach?" Aiko asked, she and Kirihara just finished their hell of training. "Do you think he is good?" Marui joined the conversation together with his best friend Jackal, "If it's Yukimura then I guess that guy is good" Jackal said.

Sanada clapped his hands earning everyone's attention, "Everyone meet our new coach, Echizen Ryoga" then Ryoga entered with a cheeky grin on his face. "Aniki!" Aiko shouted running to their 'new coach'. "Oh hey chibusuke this is my surprise for you" Ryoga said squatting down to Aiko's level, Aiko angry for that action kicked Ryoga's knee and walked off like a boss to one of the courts. "Then play with me" Aiko challenged which Ryoga gladly accepted. Everyone gathered around the court and Yukimura was the referee.

"Which?" Aiko asked eyeing her happy go lucky brother.

"Rough as always!" he said smirking.

"Aniki, I swear I'm so gonna wipe off that smirk on your face" Aiko said when the racquet fall on smooth, Aiko's served.

"Ne Aiko, what's our score now?" Ryoga asked scratching his head. "71 all aniki" She said preparing to serve. "Oh then this would break the tie" he said waiting for his sister's serve.

"71 all?" Niou asked, "Ah yeah both of them likes to play matches when one is upping the other or if it's a draw" Marui explained eyeing Aiko's serve. "This is it, Aiko's twist serve" Kirihara said. Too bad Ryoga knows how to return the twist serve and hit it towards the baseline. Aiko knowing her brother returned that lame shot of his and ran to the net. Ryoga grinned, "Doing your net play Aiko?" Ryoga asked hitting the ball again. Aiko smirked; "Of course aniki" she said hitting a drop shot. Ryoga grunted he wasn't expecting this he was about to make a run for the ball but he was too late, earning Aiko a point. "15-love" Yukimura said.

The match went on for 30 minutes, 4-3 favor of Aiko; she was also playing with her dominant hand for Ryoga is just a handful. Finally the match ended after 45 minutes, 7-5, Aiko's win. "Che aniki I beat you" she said sticking her tongue out. "You just got lucky, A-I-K-O" Ryoga said ruffling Aiko's hair. "Ne Marui what about I play with you" Ryoga said pointing his racquet to Marui. "No way, I spare my life Ryoga-san!" Marui shouted from the side lines.

* * *

Lunch time…

Aiko was about to take her bento out when, Kirihara and Marui grabbed her from her seat. "Eh Bunta where are you taking me?" she asked confused and trying to wriggle out of their deathly grip. "You're gonna eat with us Aiko-chan so let's go" Kirihara said walking off to the school's garden where most of the tennis regulars were eating. Aiko shook her head and sit beside the empty seat which is beside Yukimura. They started eating **peacefully**, Kirihara and Marui was fighting because Kirihara thought Marui stole his stole his sushi when the truth it was Niou, Jackal and Yagyu were calming the two down and the three demons including Rika sweat dropped, when she thought an evil plan. "Ne want me to teach you a game?" Aiko asked with her innocent smile which Marui knows that it was bad. It kinda reminds him of Yukimura's eternal smile only Yukimura's was far creepier.

"Don't tell it's **that** game" Marui shivered just hearing the name of that game. "Hmm… what game?" Aiko asked innocently. Marui snickered, causing the others to be confused, "Fine let's play" Marui said sitting on the grass, the others followed his action and they form a circle. "Okay its simple" Aiko started explaining the rules leaving behind some things that she can use later.

Now you can see the tennis regulars arms forward, hands on top of each other like doing the a passing action. "Oh this would be fun" Marui commented, and Aiko started singing, "BC Apple, Lemon juice, Tell me the name of your first love" Marui was the last one who receive the past and he nearly groaned. Kirihara chuckled, Niou whistled, Yagyu and the three demons looks interested and Aiko was giggling. "Do I have to tell?" Marui asked sweating like crazy. "YES!" they all answered, 'Tell us' was chanting on their mind.

"Fine! It's Tiffany-chan, the girl I met in the U.S with Aiko and Aika" he said blushing. Aiko and Kirihara broke into laughter. "Okay fine you're out now Marui you can watch in the sidelines" Aiko said shoving the poor boy. "Okay let's do it again" Aiko said. After 5 minutes they found out that Kirihara's first kiss was a girl name Mika, Jackal never kissed a girl, Yagyu's first crush was Miyabi, their classmate, Sanada's type was a girl brim with energy, Yanagi's data was more important than girls, Niou likes a girl full with strategies and the final round was between their princess and bouchou. "Ne Aiko isn't the last pair going to hold and hands and flips it until the end of the song?" Marui asked. "Ah hai, I forgot and the hand that is on the bottom will answer the question" she said. "How about we will sing?" Niou said which cause Aiko to gulp. Yukimura holds Aiko's hands and the trio trouble makers started singing. "BC Apple, Lemon Juice, Tell me how you feel about holding each other's hand!" they shouted. All of them look at the pair and Aiko's hand was at the bottom. 'Damn it' she cursed feeling herself blush.

"Sooooo what's your answer Aiko-chan?" Kirihara asked wriggling his eye brows. Sanada was stoic as ever, Yanagi was waiting for the data, Marui, Niou and Jackal were staring at Aiko, and Yagyu has his eye brows raised while Yukimura looked at the cherry tomato girl.

Ring!

"Need to go" Aiko said darting off to her next class. "Oh I think she likes you Mura" Marui teased, which cause their captain to have a tint of a blush on his cheeks, how bad for him they all noticed. 'Damn it' Aiko continually scold herself. 'But what did I feel when I hold his hand?' she thought again and she blushed.

* * *

**BC Apple is Famous game to young girls in the Philippines. How did I know? I have a friend Filipina here in Singapore!**

**Please leave your reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
